1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor and a mounting structure of the chip resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip resistors have been widely used in various electronic apparatuses. JP 2007-142148A, for example, discloses a chip resistor that includes a resistive portion and two plate-shaped electrodes connected to the resistive portion.
With the conventional chip resistor, the plate-shaped electrodes need to have a rather great thickness so that the chip resistor as a whole has an appropriate strength. Due to this, the conventional chip resistor may fail to have a desired small thickness. In addition, there has been a strong demand for improvement in heat dissipation performance of a chip resistor.